


Self Indulgent

by Thesapphicmorty



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Citadel of Ricks, Clit Stimulation, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gym class, Sex Toys, Stretching, Vaginal Fingering, technically dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesapphicmorty/pseuds/Thesapphicmorty
Summary: Morticia and Roller Derby Morty help each other stretch during gym class
Relationships: Morticia (Pocket Mortys)/ Roller Derby Morty (Pocket Mortys), Morty Smith/Morty Smith
Kudos: 7





	Self Indulgent

6th Period. That means gym class. The only school on the citadel provides one special gym class for all the female Morties as a precaution against unwanted attention from any of the hundred or so average boy Morties. Morticia hurries into the locker room to get changed, gym bag and water bottle in tow. 

A welcome surprise, she is greeted by the sight of her best friend at the Academy, Morty C-884, known by the Ricks as Roller Derby Morty, and by the boys in class as “Lightning M”, but Morticia just calls her Tish.

Morticia takes a moment to gaze at Tish’s immaculate body. She’s lighter and shorter than the other Morties, but she’s all muscle, smooth and tone. 

Apparently, she walked in just as Tish was taking off her shirt, she allows herself to get hypnotized by the soft outline of her abdominal muscles and the curve of her breasts in her plain white sports bra and the patches of bruises along her arms. 

Morticia knows that technically they are the same person, but she can’t help but admire how beautiful and fit Tish is, at least compared to her.

Morticia has always felt a bit awkward in her frame, especially when she’s has one of the only pair of tits on the citadel. The other Ricks and Morties just don’t understand how she feels, what she needs, how she should be treated. That’s why she’s so glad she found solace in Tish, just them and the handful of other girls against the 24 hour sausage fest they live in. She’s glad, at least, to call this girl her friend. 

Finally, Tish notices her presence, 

“MORTI, hey babe!”

“I-I t-told you to stop calling me that”, Morticia stutters out, head falling to the floor tiles, ears blaring red. Finding her composure, Morticia walks over to the lockers and sets her bag on the bench. 

“Do you know what we’re doing today, Tish”

“Hmm, well Girl Morty and Mortaion are out sick, and Miami said they were gonna skip again. It’ll just be us two sooo I guess open gym!”

“Ugh, ok, but god damnit, Miami fussed over getting put in our period because they felt more comfortable with the girls the least they can do is fucking show up!”

“Hey, don’t get upset over Miami, you know them and their Rick only just moved to the citadel.”

Morticia sighs as she begins to change,

“I know, I’m just...whatever, tired I guess, you know how I feel about gym class.”

“Well then you should be looking forward to spending the entire period alone...with ME!”

Tish solidified the last part by giving a harsh slap to Morticia’s now panty clad ass.

“AHAHAHA YEAH TISH!”

Morticia struggles out, her eyes bulging and bottom stinging. Tish was always doing things like this. She was considered one of the more aggressive Morties, definitely more bold than most, but had an obvious soft spot for Morticia. Which she did appreciate, but sometimes her racing heart didn’t. 

Morticia fumbles to finish changing, Tish long suited in her track shorts and tank top. They share an anticipated look as they walk out to the gymnasium, Tish hastily reaching for Morticia’s hand. Yeah, she was always doing stuff like this. 

They stroll into the gym, fingers interlocked. 

“Looks like Coach Rick really phoned it in for class today,” says Morticia. Across the gym is a large whiteboard with a hastily written ‘Taking an early happy hour  
FREE GYM PERIOD  
\- Coach Rick’

“Awesome! So it will just be us!” exclaims Tish. Morticia is trying to contemplate if this is the best or worst thing to ever happen.

“Cool, so I was thinking about working on my stretches, will you help me, Morti?” Tish asks, punctuating it with a pouted lip.

Yep. Definitely the worst thing that to ever happen. 

“Ha, sure. I’ll race you in warmup laps, hehe. Ready, GO!”

“WAIT, Morti wait for me.”

They both take off sprinting around the perimeter of the gymnasium, Morticia starting in the lead.

“STOP, Morti, you know you can’t beat me!” Tish shouts, grinning wide as she begins to come up next to Morticia. She tries to lunge forward slightly more, but it seems Morticia is too fast, always staying a foot ahead. They continue the intense competition, neck and neck, until Morticia completes her circle around the gym one second before Tish. 

“Ah haha fucking loser!” Morticia says jokingly, finishing the sentence with a light shove to Tish.

“DAMNIT! You know I would have totally smoked you if I had my skates.”

They are both red faced and panting as they try to regain their breath. Morticia takes this moment to steal a glance at Tish’s current state. Tish, feeling her gaze looks up back at her. After a moment they both burst into uncontrollable laughter. Wiping a tear from her eye Morticia has a fleeting thought of ‘If wish it was like this forever’. 

“Alright, lets get to it. Morti, how about I stretch you out first”

“Hmm, yeah, sure.”

They walk over to a nice semi secluded part of the gymnasium, right between the door to the locker room and the bleachers. 

Morticia is very aware of the drill with these partner stretches, doesn’t mean it makes her feel any less awkward with the prospect of Tish touching her, expanding the limits of her taunt muscles. 

She takes a deep breath and lays stomach down on the cool mat, scooting to where Tish is crouched. She puts her arms at her sides and can feel when Tish starts to pull them, arching her back. 

“Ok babe, let me know when it’s too far.”  
Morticia just nods in response, this time ignoring the nickname as Tish pulls her arms back further, back arching higher.

“O-ok there, stop.” Says Morticia, her spine giving a pop. They keep that position for a few seconds before Tish lowers Morticia’s arms. 

She turns over on her back and gets into a straddle position, waiting for Tish to pull her arms forward. She takes her hands as Morticia lowers to the mat, feeling her hamstrings and pelvic muscles burn until Tish releases her.

Morticia then lays fully on her back and lets Tish push her bent knee up, one hand on her thigh for balance. This position always makes Morticia nervous, always feeling much too intimate. And now with it being them alone, Morticia is becoming very awkwardly aroused. 

Tish pushes forward on her knee, painfully stretching out her legs and groin. Tish gives a cheeky smile down at Morticia. There’s no way this girl doesn’t know the affect she has on me, Morticia thinks as her heart speeds up at the sight of it. 

Tish leans back, preparing to stretch out the other leg. This time she leans forward dangerously close to Morticia’s face, hand high on her thigh. “Hi...” Tish breathes out, grin still present. Then in the blink of an eye shes pull back, leaving Morticia a flustered mess on the mat. 

As she gets up, Morticia has a devious idea forming in her hormone drunk brain. If she remembers correctly, she has her mini wand massager in the front pocket of her backpack. 

Being a healthy teenage girl at an almost all male school, she frequently trips to the lone girls bathroom which is nearly deserted durning class to have a quick personal play session, just to feel more comfortable durning her subservient Rick centric oppressive good companion lessons. 

Tish begins to get down on the mat.

“UM, I-I’ll be right back.” Morticia gets out and walks for the locker room before Tish can even respond. She hurries for her bag, finding the device right where she left it. 

Tish was gonna learn a lesson for being this frustratingly confident. 

Morticia slips the toy in her sweatpants pocket, focusing on getting back to Tish completely composed. She nonchalantly walks back out to the gym and over to the mat Tish is now sitting on. 

As Morticia looks over to her she can feel the heat in her body rising as she thinks about what she’s about to do.

“O-OK TISH, I...I wanted to um try a new stretch, i-is that alright?” Morticia manages to get out.

“Yeah sure, just tell me what to do.”

“Ha ok, uh first lie down on your back,”  
Tish begins to lower herself down on the mat

“Good, now, hmm, uh put your feet together”  
Tish obediently complies.

“Interesting position,” Tish notes with a soft chuckle.

“Y-yeah, it’s gonna stretch out...y-your groin, at least better then the normal stretches, I mean,” Morticia stammers out, now trying to avoid eye contact.   
She’s shaking like a small dog, her breathing ragged as she reaches into her pocket, making sure Tish isn’t looking. She slips the vibrator out, and positions herself in front of Tish.

“T-t-this w-will work b-best if you just uh...look at the ceiling,” Morticia all but whispers, emotionally preparing herself for this. Tish responds to this with an awkward laugh as she turns her gaze upward.

This is it, she just, needs to do it, it has to be done NOW. Morticia turns on the vibrator, hoping she’ll know exactly where to find her target through her best friends shorts.

“Haha, what are doing, whats that noi- OH AHH!” 

Morticia smiles to herself at the shocked expression from Tish. Oh yeah, this will work great.

“Ah...uh...Morti...oh god, w-what are you d-doing?”

“Shhh, j-just tell me what feels good babe,” Morticia says as she tries around for the best position. There is a contemplative silence, nothing but the sound of Tish’s harsh breaths filling the empty gym.

“Ok hmm...c-can you take them off, my pants...please?”  
What a request, Morticia attempts to muster up all the confidence she possesses.

“Sure thing, lovely,” she gently responds. Morticia begins to pull at her waistband as Tish straightens out her legs. Morticia drags down her shorts painfully slow to sit around her ankles. Morticia takes a moment to look at Tish’s plain white boxer briefs, noticing a wet spot begging to form. 

Morticia and Tish share and intense look before Morticia starts removing Tish’s panties, going even slower than before. She can feel her heart hammering as Tish gives a needy whine. Delicately, Morticia slides them down to rest with her shorts, revealing her sweet pussy. Morticia thinks she’s never seen a more delicious sight. 

She makes quick work to reconnect her wand with Tish’s clit, watching as she begins to squirm. 

“Could you, uh...move it up a little...and turn up the speed? Please Morti!”

Morticia gladly follows orders and watches in awe as Tish begins to roll her hips with a hungry look painting her face, chasing out that feeling of stimulation.

“Um, are you..having fun?” Morticia tries to ask.

“God YES, uhhh uh Morti this was hgn not what I was expecting from you, b-but PLEASE DONT STOP!”

Tish’s pleasured enthusiasm gives Morticia some violent butterflies, body flushing as bright as Tish’s now was. 

“Just tell me what you want, babe,”

Tish gives a sigh and reaches out for the vibrator to keep it more steady as her twitches become more erratic. Morticia decides to speed up the device, seeing Tish’s face contort in lustful determination.

“Morti,” Tish says on a sigh.

“Yeah.”

“I...I want to feel you inside me.” 

Morticia feels a shock to her body at those words, now noticing her own wetness. She begins to lean further over Tish as she spots her entrance, ready to dive in. Cautiously, Morticia slides one finger into her, warm and slick. Tish gives a gasp. 

Morticia goes in even deeper before pulling out almost completely. She begins to carefully finger her open, Tish’s breathing becoming more ragged as her hips jerk uncontrollably against the wand at the new sensation. 

Morticia decides its time to slip in a second finger, beginning to pump in and out of her pussy. Tish approves of this with little moans. Morticia turns up the vibrator. 

“Ahh ah, YES, right there hgnnn!” Tish almost shouts. Morticia takes a second to listen to the sounds coming from her best friend as they echo through the deserted gymnasium. She knows she’s getting close, speeding up her fingers as Tish speeds up her rolling hips.

“God, you look beautiful like this. Cum for me sweetie.”  
Her moans get louder as she reaches her climax. Tish tenses all at once, then releases in absolute bliss. Morticia quickly slows down the wand and eases her fingers out, now drenched. 

She brilliantly decides to lower herself in between Tish’s legs to give a few slow licks, savoring the taste of her.   
Morticia moves up and props herself above Tish, looking longingly into her ecstasy produced eyes. 

Tish lifts herself up to capture Morticia in a long awaited, passion filled kiss, tasting herself on her eager lips before pulling her into an intensely strong embrace. 

They both part and fall down beside each other on the mat. The girls just stare at each other enjoying the moment while searching for what to say.

“Um, sorry, a-about ya know, not actually stretching you, like I promised.” Morticia starts nervously.

“Ha yeah, it’s alright.”

“Haha...ok. So. Um d-do you wanna...I don’t know, go out sometime”

“Morti, you fucking idiot...”

Tish playfully punches Morticia’s arm. They resolve into fitful laughter until Tish sits up to hover over Morticia, beginning to pepper quick kisses down her jaw and neck.   
She gives her an strikingly soft look, “Of course.” 

It’s a promise, for the future, and Morticia decides right then an there, that she wants Tish to look at her like that for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> * I Want Her by Blind Fury plays*  
> Hi friends this is mu first time writing a fic so be gentle. Follow me on twt @ lesbianmorticia


End file.
